Czas wyszkolić nasze zwierzaki
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 17 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Nasi uczestnicy budowali łódki. Każdy próbował przeciągnąć Lindsay na swoją stronę. Drużyna Złowieszczych Lwów dostała karę za nielegalne zamawianie pizzy. Wszystko poszłoby dobrze dla nich, ale drużyna Heroicznych Misi w ostatniej chwili dopłynęła do mety o własnych siłach. Ktoś na pewno dzisiaj odpadnie. Czy będzie to Lindsay? A może Gwen? Na pewno nie będę to ja. Dowiecie się wszystkiego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Klasa ekonomiczna Max poszedł do sracza, więc Courtney i Duncan obmyślają jego eliminacje Duncan Słuchaj. Skoro jest nas tylko dwoje, to mamy idealną okazje pozbyć się tego frajera. Courtney Dlaczego nie wyeliminowałeś go z Zoey? Przecież podobno mieliście sojusz Duncan Mieliśmy. Ale najpierw Amy głosowała na siebie, potem Zoey. Na każdym kroku się ratował Courtney Widać, że ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu Duncan Okej. Mam nadzieje, że Max nie namiesza Ci w głowie jak ostatnio Courtney Spoko luzik. Chcę dotrwać do połączenia drużyn z Tobą Pocałowała go w policzek. Max wyszedł z toalety Max Ruda już odpadła. A Ty niby prawniczko i ten Twój punkowiec zaraz do niej dołączycie. Duncan Nie. Dlatego, że odlecisz z hukiem przy najbliższej przegranej. (PZ Max) Ci debile mają mnie w garści. Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby wygrać zadanie, a wtedy Duncan i Courtney nie będą mnie mogli wyeliminować. (PZ Courtney) Teraz tylko czekać na przegraną i papa Max. Klasa zwycięzców Mike Szkoda, że nie dostaliśmy dwóch biletów. Mógłbym pójść z Zoey Bridgette A ja z Geoffem. Gwen Jak ktoś chce mogę oddać mu swój bilet. Ja i tak nie miałabym z kim iść. Bridgette Widocznie Duncan i Trent nie byli Ci pisani. Gwen Tak. Na razie daję sobie spokój ze związkami. Bridgette, chcesz ten bilet? Bridgette Gwen, może pójdziemy razem do kina. Dobrze by Ci to zrobiło. Gwen Serio? Dzięki Bridgette, jesteś prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Sky To może wszyscy pójdziemy? Mike No nie wiem. Ja chciałbym iść do kina z Zoey. Ale nie mamy jej w teamie. Sky Szkoda Mike. Ale baw się dobrze. (PZ Mike) Mam nadzieję, że bilety jeszcze nie wyprzedane. Zdobędę ten bilet dla Zoey, może też dla Geoffa i Cody'ego i pójdziemy całą grupą Mike Jeśli bilety jeszcze jeszcze są w sprzedaży to planuję zdobyć je dla Zoey, Geoffa i Cody'ego. Co Wy na to? Gwen Ekstra Lindsay Super Lotnisko w Nowym Yorku Chris Hi my friends. I welcome you in New York. Tak, dobrze słyszycie. Jesteśmy znowu w Nowy, Yorku. W tym samym miejscu co w trzecim sezonie. Ale teraz będzie inne zadanie. Lindsay Będą zakupy (klaszcze) Chris Nie. Nie będzie zakupów tym razem. Przywieźliśmy dla Was dwa zwierzątka. Tygrysa i Niedźwiedzia. Szef odsłania klatki w których siedzą rozwścieczone zwierzęta. Zawodnicy wyrazili gest przestraszenia. Max wskoczył na ręce Courtney, ale ta go zrzuciła. Chris Tak. Haha. Moja rada, lepiej ich nie drażnić. Bridgette Jakie jest nasze zadanie Chris? Chris Musicie wybrać sobie zwierzę. Zrobią to Misie, które wygrały ostatnio. Następnie Waszym zadaniem będzie je wyszkolić. Tutaj macie listę, co musicie nauczyć swojego zwierzaka. Chris rzuca drużynom listę, którą łapią Bridgette i Duncan. Courtney Tobie Chris chyba zaczęło brakować pomysłów na wyzwania. Ostatnio też dawałeś nam to samo co w Szwecji, teraz ponownie szkolenie zwierząt. Duncan Racja Courtney. Spędziłem w tym programie tyle czasu, że znam 80% wyzwań. Serio Chris, starzejesz się ziom. Chris (klakson) Do roboty. I żebym nie musiał robić dzisiaj podwójnej eliminacji. Misie - Narada Gwen To którego bierzemy Sky Tygrysa. Wydaje się bardziej kumaty. Bridgette Racja. Mike Myślę, że powinniśmy wziąć niedźwiedzia. W końcu nasza nazwa drużyny do niego nawiązuje. Gwen Ja myślę, że weźmiemy Tygrysa. Jest 3-1 Mike Okej, zgadzam się. Szef wypuszcza zwierzęta z klatki. Złowieszcze Lwy Courtney Zadanie pierwsze. Nauczyć go aportować? Jak mamy to zrobić. Nawet Duncan ledwo sobie radzi. Widać Duncana, który siłuje się z niedźwiedziem. Max Po prostu rzućcie mu jakiś badyl i poleci. Max wziął patyk z ziemi i rzucił w siną dal. Niedźwiedź od razu pobiegł Courtney O. Chris I punkt dla Lwów. Misie Lindsay Rzućmy mu coś, jak oni Mike (Rzucił Tygrysowi patyk, ale ten nie poszedł go łapać, a był rozwścieczony.) Wszyscy zaczęli się od niego oddalać. Jednakże Bridgette próbowała go uspokoić. Bridgette (podchodzi do tygrysa) No chodź tutaj koteczku. Kto jest moim tygrysim koteczkiem? Tak Ty. Tygrys się uspokoił, a wszyscy byli w szoku po ty co zrobiła Bridgette. Bridgette Dobrze (głaszcze go). Widzisz tamten patyk. Teraz po niego pójdź i go nam przynieś. Dzięki temu razem zdobędziemy punkt. Tygrys poszedł i aportował patyk. ZL Duncan Jak oni sobie poradzili? Courtney Nie wiem. Po za tym nasz zwierz gdzieś wybył. Duncan No zajebiście. Teraz będziemy musieli go szukać. Courtney Duncan co mamy jeszcze na liście. Duncan Podanie łapki, siad, wyścig i żarcie na czas. Dobra, idę poszukać typa. Courtney idziesz ze mną? Courtney Nie, ja zostanę na wypadek jakby wrócił. Duncan W porządku. To masz kartkę. Max, a Ty najlepiej niczego nie tykaj. Max (pryknął) Misie Tygrys wraca z wyścigu Gwen Dawaj, dawaj, dawaj Tygrys dobiegł. Był wyraźnie zmachany. Mike I jaki czas? Sky 45 sekund. Kotek, mamy wygraną w kieszeni. Zwłaszcza, że nasi przeciwnicy zgubili swojego pupilka. Na mieście Duncan No i gdzie wcięło? Cholerny niedźwiedź. Przez niego znowu będę musiał kisić się w tym cuchnącym pomieszczeniu w samolocie. Idzie przez miasto (PZ Duncan) Chris, ja zgłaszam reklamacje. (PZ Chris) Haha, no chyba nie. Było go pilnować. Nagle Duncan zauważa niedźwiedzia, który atakuje przechodniów. Wybucha panika. Duncan No, mam Cię w końcu. Złapał go w sieć, którą ten rozerwał. Duncan No.. dobra. To nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Ale nie dam za wygraną. Rzuca się na niedźwiedzia, po czym się z nim siłuje. Misie Bridgette Myślicie, że on to zje? Mike Jest mięsożerny. Chyba. Więc jedzenie z grilla na pewno przypadnie mu do gustu Gwen (Podaje miskę). Sky No masz. Wcinaj. Tygrys je wszystko z apetytem. Chris Ogłaszam. Heroiczne Misie wygrały wyzwanie. Dziś nie wyeliminują nikogo i będą rozkoszować się pobytem w klasie zwycięzców. Misie (zaciesz) Chris Niestety, będziecie musieli rozstać się z Waszym tygrysem. Tygrys (Warczy na Chrisa, że mu włosy dęba stanęły) Bridgette Chris, proszę nie. Chris Niestety, ale takie są zasady. Mike My go naprawdę polubiliśmy. Sky A on nas. Chris Nie. Gwen Niewdzięcznik. ZL Duncan przytargał niedźwiedzia z powrotem do drużyny. Duncan Łatwo nie było, ale dałem radę. Courtney Popatrz. Duncan Co? Courtney wskazuje mu Chrisa i HM Duncan Szlag. Courtney Spokojnie Duncan. Wiesz kogo dzisiaj pożegnamy. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Ceremonia Chris Hej. Dzisiaj na tacy mam dwie pianki, które otrzyma dwoje z Was. Pierwsza jest dla Courtney. Duncan, długo czasu zajęło Ci szukanie niedźwiedzia i w konsekwencji spowodowało to przegraną. Max, Ty zaś cały czas się wywyższasz. A ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dun.. Wchodzi Sky Sky STOP! Chris Co jest? Sky Chcę zrezygnować, tu i teraz. Chris Dlaczego? Sky Polubiłam tego tygrysa. On nie może bez nas żyć. Dlatego chcę zrezygnować, dla niego. Chris Czyli dla wyższej konieczności. No cóż, nie będę Cię zatrzymywał. Szef daję Sky spadochron. Sky Trzymajcie się. Skacze Chris Dobrze. Sky zrezygnowała więc Wy zostajecie w trójkę. Max Tak. Courtney i Duncan Nie. Chris Nagraliście ich miny? Haha, bezcenne. Tego się też nie spodziewałem. Dobrze, Sky będzie miała swojego pupilka, a my zostajemy w siódemkę. Kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach, Totalnej Porazki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Odcinek nawiązuje do wyzwania "Dobry piesek". *Sky jest trzecią osobą, która chciała zrezygnować z programu. Pierwszą był Trent, a drugą Amy **Jednakże Sky jest jedyną osobą, u której Chris zgodził się na to. *Jest to czwarty odcinek z rzędu w którym Heroiczne Misie wygrywają wyzwanie. Ustanawiają one tym samym nowy rekord w cyklu. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Chris, Courtney, Duncan, Max i Mike. *Po raz piąty z rzędu, Max jest zagrożony na swojej ceremonii. *Po raz drugi w sezonie odwiedzono USA. Pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w Ekstremalny dzień. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd